neoxadventuresfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Fuego antes del ocaso
|diai =28 |mesi =6 |añoi =2007 |diaf =14 |mesf =2 |añof =2008 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = |prev =Cuando los pájaros huyen del nido |sig =CENIZAS DE RENACIMIENTO }}"Esau se independiza de los Strikers, y algunos de sus miembros deciden llevar el grupo más allá. Trayendo el caos al mundo reuniendo un ejército de marginados, enfermos o ladrones." __TOC__ RESUMEN Un par de semanas después de la batalla, Esau sigue herido, pero junta a Revenge y Devs, quienes, a su vez, se habían dedicado a reclutar a diferentes metahumanos huidos de hospitales y cárceles o mercenarios, que querían comenzar una revolución ética en el mundo, ya que era momento de tomar todo lo que les diera la gana. Durante todo el tiempo, el abuelo de Noctem, Salvatore Grimaldi, persigue a Revenge y Esau. Finalmente da con ellos justo en medio de la reunión junto a unos 100 otros mutantes, rescatados de centros penitenciarios o manicomios por Revenge, Devs o Esau, y quienes formaban los Nuevos Strikers. Gabriel prepara una invocación y un demonio gigante aparece en medio de la sala acabando con la vida de todos. Este ardid pilla por sorpresa a Esau, Revenge y Devs. Una vez se reponen de la situación, se unen a sus compañeros para acabar con el demonio y poner a salvo a los Strikers que ayudaban. En el ataque contra el demonio, aparece una chica, Caress, que Devs había sacado de un manicomio. En medio de la confusión, Salvatore aprovecha para raptar a Revenge y Esau con un portal de sombras que los hace desaparecer. Sin embargo, Devs alcanza a ver al anciano y pide a Abadon que intente mantener abierto el portal. Devs se queda protegiendo al muchacho del demonio, mientras éste mantiene abierto el portal. Mientras tanto, en una especie de dimensión oscura llena de látigos y cuchillas de oscuridad, Esau y Revenge se enfrentan a Salvatore, guiándose por el olfato de Revenge. Esau echa en cara del anciano que, si estaba allí intentando matarlos, en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con su pensamiento. Era malvado. Salvatore le responde que no es así. Aunque los entiende, no se considera a sí mismo buena persona. Es más, entiende que para poder acabar con los demonios te has de convertir en uno y, aunque el no quiere hacerlo, lo hace por un bien mayor. El combate continúa y, con la ventaja de encontrarse en su medio, ni Revenge ni Esau pueden golpear al anciano que está acabando con ellos. Fuera, Devs continúa atacando al demonio, sin embargo, los ataques de fuego los absorbe y los de hielo los derretía. Caress se lanza patinando a por el demonio y Devs hace una explosión bajo ella, cambiando la presión al alternar el frío y el calor. Inmediatamente Caress sale volando a gran velocidad y, aunque se lastima, termina cortando un pedazo de ala del demonio con uno de sus escudos. Este ardid da la oportunidad a unos 30 Nuevos Strikers a acabar con él. Los ataques físicos de estos muchachos, aunque hacían mella en el demonio, no era la suficiente. Así que, en uno de los zarpazos del gigante contra los atacantes, Devs atraviesa sus cuerpos con picas de hielo, matando a esos Nuevos Strikers y quedando ocultas a la vista del demonio que, al atacarles lo consiguen herir de gravedad. Revenge y Esau se ponen de acuerdo y, mientras Revenge carga con el daño de las sombras, aprovecha para lanzar a Esau frente al abueloUna "Fast Ball"/ "Bola Rápida" sangrienta.. Una vez frente a él, comienzan una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero entre que el abuelo sabía cómo defenderse y que Esau llevaba semanas sin tratar su síndrome degenerativo, empieza a perder. En un último recurso, Esau le dice al anciano que, aunque muera, el resto seguirá su legado. Sin embargo el anciano le responde que los impulsos que tenían él y Revenge no son algo natural. Que son parte de algo más grande, pues sus almas son pecadoras y tiene que borrarlas. El anciano piensa que sus almas corruptas llamarían la atención de Adonis y sus seguidores. Dev aparece en mitad de la batalla, tras ponerse al día con Revenge enciende una llama e ilumina la estancia, por lo que Devs y Revenge se unen a la batalla que, inmediatamente cambia de tornas. En el último momento, cuando el anciano ve que ha de darse por vencido, en el último estertor de su vida, viendo que no puede borrar las almas de Esau y Revenge, decide mezclarlas con la de Devs. De esta manera, piensa el anciano, si Adonis tomara posesión de Esau o Revenge nunca podría conseguir el poder completo porque parte estaría dentro de Devs. A continuación el trío acabará con la vida del anciano. Los tres muchachos volverán por el portal, todavía abierto, encontrándose la masacre. Pero algo no es como antes, pues Esau y Revenge escuchan una llamada y se marchan. Los New Strikers se disuelven de nuevo. TRAMA Arriba. Abajo.Arriba. Abajo. El movimiento perpetuo de el conejo se aproximaba hacia el ser que descansaba sobre la orilla de cierta fuente en cierto parquee. El pequeño rebotante es probable buscara algo que comer, pues aun con su afelpado cuerpo y ciertamente grandes cantidades de energia, eso es lo que hace. Come, se reproduce, come mas, se reproduce mas y muere. Es el ciclo que suelen llevar estos animales. Es una lastima que el conejo se acercara a esta persona en especial. Plaaarggg Y mira nada mas, una hermosa pata de conejo caia en su mano, dicen que son de buena suerte, ademas son un lindo adorno, suponiendo que se le pueda lavar la sangre. La malesa se mueve, y de entre ella, un cazador sale, si asi se le puede decir, refunfuñando entre dientes. Revenge: Se ve bien, pero tenias que destrozar tanto los pedazos?- levantando un trozo y tragandoselo- mm.. le falta algo.. tomando la cabeza del conejo la baña en la sangre del mismo y termina tragandolo- (slurp) perfecto. Devastator: Ok ok ok, estoy aburrido! a que puta jodida hora piensa llegar? Essau: Solo los esperaba. Aun cuando es de noche, la sombra que abriga al striker es mas profunda, de alguna manera a la vista de los acompañantes, que todo lo demas. A un lado de un arbol sale el 3 guerrero nocturno de este cuento. Y este cuento.. esta comenzando. Devastator: Gnggh. Entonces ¿Essau? cual es el gran asunto? Revenge: Si, que sucede? necesitas ayuda pesada para destripar a alguien? Essau: Si... y no. Devastator: Argh!!-`levantandose de golpe- de cuando aca eres misterioso??? solo dinos! vamos ! matamos! nos vamos! Revenge: Comemos...Twisted Evil Devastator: Jajajajajaja siii tambien el hara eso! hjajajajjaja y despicaremos! y otras cosas con "emos" jajajajaja.... entonces? Essau suspiro un momento y dio unos pasos, dio la vuelta, suspiro una vez mas y comento. Essau:Somos equipo no? La pregunta hacia ver algo extraño en el villano desde el punto de vista de los otros 2, pero contestaron rapidamente. Revenge: Claro feo. Devastator: Supongo. Essau: Y que equipo somos? Devastator:Pues .... eramos los Dark strikers... ahora que matamos a esos idiotas... sopongo que... no se. Essau: Ese es mi punto, somos un grupo. No se ustedes, pero yo pienso ser grande en esto. No puedo pensar en otra vocacion que no sea villano o heroe. Y no ayudare a los demas,asi que, segun lo que en esta sociedad basura catalogan, somos villanos. Revenge: Vale tu punto? Essau: Quiero volver a formar los Strikers, pero... quiero que seamos nuestros jefes... y dominarlo todo. Devastator :jajaajajaj... espera ¿en serio?.... Dominarlo todo? Essau: Si Revenge: No es que me moleste pero ¿por que? Essau: Es que, con un demonio, estoy harto de todos, siempre hay alguien que quuiere controlarlos, en especial a mi. ¡En especial a nosotros!. Mirenos! nos fastidian la vida siempre! si estamos del lado de los villanos, tenemos traiciones y mierda como la de Lucia, Garret o incluso Fangoria. Y como dije, no estoy del lado de los hipocritas en mallas! Estoy arto de que intenten estar por encima de mi! quiero estar encima de todos! Devastator: Ohh... jajajajaj genial!!! jajajaja y por que te salio la idea tan derrepente? Essau:Estoy... estoy muriendo, al menos eso creo, pero no quiero caer asi. Solo me queda como para... no se, unos meses Revenge:Que dices feo? no tienes que morir, seguro que consigues algo para tu enfermedad. A la mierda con eso de morir. Ademas siempre te estas muriendo feo, por tu enfermedad y eso, ademas meses es mucho tiempo. Essau: Si.. claro perro, pero tengo que buscarla y no estoy seguro que me de tiempo. Como sea, quiero volver a formar los strikers! quiero que quede un legado y quiero tenerlo todo. NO! y repito no caere asi!. Revenge: No vas a caer.Te digo que encontraremos lo que necesites. Essau: Lo aprecio perro, en serio. Pero tambien apreciaria que aceptaran mi oferta. Devastator: Jjajaja por supuesto! claro claro claro claro... jo jo.. claro.. jo... ejem. jajajajajaja. Por cierto y los demas? Essau: No hay demas, a quien buscaremos? al par de italianos? son mierdecillas, no son como nosotros. o a Fangoria tal vez? No, no hay mas. Pero los habra,para eso los necesito, encontraremos nuevos miembros, que compartan nuestras ideas y entiendan lo que buscamos. Revenge: Claro! tienen que saber quienes mandan! -transformandose en bestia- al carajo con todos! nosotros somos los que debemos comernolos!Twisted Evil Devastator: ...Gobernarlos. Revenge: Eso digo, gobernarlos y comerlos! Twisted Evil Devastator: Jajajajajajajajajajaj j.... jajajajajaja Twisted Evil Twisted Evil Twisted Evil ... oh... un segundo... y por donde empezamos? La sonrisa del primer striker salto a la vista, mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta negra de la manga, y la menaba en el aire. Essau: De aqui... aqui tenemos mas de 600 posibles reclutas. Denle las gracias los "jefes" por la informacion. Entonces... estan en esto? Devastator: Te gusta la repeticion jajajajajajaja Twisted Evil Twisted Evil Revenge: Es un si hermano. Essau: Que comienze pues, adelante, Dark strikers. ............. En otro lugar.... BRRRRRRRROOOMMMMMM Almisec: ¡Ah comenzado!... Lacayo: Señor? Almisec: Prepara mi vestimenta! comienza la cazeria de pecadores! ---- En la triste oscuridad de las callejuelas de New York,las muertes llevan sucediensode semana a semana.Cadasemana aalgo mas atroz e inimaginable,parece algo increible para la realizacion de un ser humano,pero la muerte es el empezar de una nueva vida.o al menos eso pensaba Jasper Twinkes, un vendedor de objetos antiguso,un anticuario en terminos paganos. Karl Kane era un asesino,un maldito asesino canibal,loco,y psicopata,aunque sbaia cuando habia ue controlrse,y ahora estaba reclutando ayuda. El anticuario de Twinkes era una tienda de lo mas estrafalaria.Desde la puerta adornada por un arco ojival de estilo gotico con plementeria adosada a las paredes,hasta la propia mesa de recepcion que constituia una pieza de madera de color negro con forma de gran diablo negro. Twinkes: Adelante no sea timido.Le gusta la tienda,es obra mia,me llamo Jasper Twinkes,dirijo esto. Kane: Si estaba bucando lgo en especial,lo llaman espectro de Boo,a lo mjeor les uena de algo. El rostro de Twinkes cambio derrpente,de una sonrisa amable a una cara ruda de pocos amigos. Twinkes: Fuera de este establecimiento,creame es por su bien. Kane: He tocado la fibra sensible eh? Te estabamos buscado Twinkes,y ahora te vas a venir con nosotros. Twinkes: No creo que me guste irme con la policia,losiento. Kane: Jjajajajajajjajajaja......la policia......jajajajajajjajajaja,de verdad crees que soy la policia tio-Revenge se tranfromo en betia y se lanzo sobre el hombre con una sonrisa en la cara. Twinkes: Quien eres? Kane: N tehas meado e los pantalones,eso me gusta,-Revirtiendo a su forma humana-Toma,esta tarjeta es del lugar donde quiero que vengas,espero que no tenga que volver a por ti,entendido? Twinkes: Que hay que hacer? Kane: Me han dicho que te gusta matar..... Twinkes: Alli estare tio. Kane: Perfecto nene,espero que no me arepeinta,generalmente delego las misiones a otra gente,pero tu fama me gusta,y eso me ha hecho venir. Tinkes: Me siento halagado,ya veremos. Justo cuando dijo esto kane habia desaparcido. Twinkes: Ese hombre era....el UNOS DIAS ANTES: ESAU: Despues de la tremenda explosion de la base de los jefes un hombre..... al menos algo parecido a un hombre aun q mas asemejado a un trozo de carne sangrienta se arrastra por el piso entre las llamas, con gruñidos y gritando miles de maldiciones y risas siniestras, las cuales no son oidas por nadie pues todos ya an abandonado el edificio. - Aqui.... tie.... ene, por aqui, no creo q.... se ayan metido esa formula por el culo.....- Deseeperadamente el tipo son rostro y ya casi sin cabello por las ardientes llamas q lo rodean, sacaba montones de papeles q se consumian e un segundo, arrojaba muebles, escritorios y archiveros con una furia interminable. - MALDITA FORMULA..... DONDE ESTA MI CURA....- El Ser comienza a tambalearse, intoxicado, por el dolor de las quemaduras, por las heridas de la reciente batalla o por su enefermedad... quien sabe, pero mientras el edificio comienza a ceder callendo en trozos, el hombre solo toma unos discos con al esperanza de encontrar algo...., apenas logra llegar a las alcantarillas y se deja llevar por la corriente. 2 DIAS DESPUES: Siente las ratas ruñiendo lo poco q queda de gabardina y de botas, las cucarachas corriendo por su cuerpo y su cara al sentir movimiento, lentamente despierta de nuevo, con el cabello corto peor sorprendentemente crecido en tan pocos dias, las quemaduras aun presnetes en algunas partes del cuerpo, pero muchas de ellas ya cicatrizadas. Se levanta entre las aguas negras, manda a volar la tapadera de una alcantarilla saliendo por un parque, solo un niño ve salir de la tierra al horrible hombre, semi vestido con ropas calcinadas, mientras casi se arrastra.... solo camina sin rumbo, sin donde ir. Horas despues: Despues de robar ropa, entrar en una casa habitada solo por un anciano tacaño, roba todo su dinero despues de asesinarlo, atienede las pocas heridas aun presentes. y aun despues del asesinato se toma varias horas para dormir mas y despues revisar los discos en una computadora.... mucha informacion interesnate, cuentas de banco, hangares con vehiculos, propiedades, informaciond e tecnologia sofisticada, nombres.... muchos nombres de mutantes interesantes. Aun asi nada de estos allasgoz provocan ni una sonrisa en el ya mas reconocible hombre... todo no es mas q basura, basura q no sirve al darse cuenta q no ahi ninguna formula de cura, q los conocimientos para la vacuna solo residian en al mente de lucia y ahora estan pudriendose con ella, no queda mas q 4 inyecciones, no mas de 2 meses de vida, probablemente uno mas pero en cama con una agonia fatal. a golpes derriba una pared cargandose de energia al mismo tiempo q la derrocha por la fuerza q invoca, primero destroza los muebles y apartaos todo frente a el, una vez q ya no ahi nada... destruye la casa. Voy a morir.... Voy a morir... Asi???? ---- ESAU (HACE DOS DIAS): Morire...... Nunca e temido a la muerte asi q, q caso tiene preocuparme mejor solo dejarme llevar haceptar el destino.... Al final siempre supe q moriria..... Morir????? Morir como un estupido debil de mierda sin pelear???? morir sin ser recordado??? Morire, SIIIIIIII, pero masticando la traquea de Daniel.... Derrivando a todos los bastardos q sienten q estan en el poder y pueden manipular a los demas, tal como mi madre... Tal como los jefes q creyeron podian usarnos como sus muñequitas de trapo. Morire siendo legendario.... Como el tipo q derroco al kingpin, pero mas q eso, como el tipo q lidero el ejercito de super villanos mas poderoso de todos los tiempo, el q masacro a todos los hipocritas hijos de puta q se hacen llamar heroes, comenzando con mi hermano y sus amigos mutantes en su bonita escuelita, y siguiendo con el araña o cualquier avenger q se interponga entre mi y toda la ciudad... como un inicio..... Derrepente los escombros se simbran y vuelan, la derrumbada casa, comienza a generar espectadores, los cuales no ven mas q una nuve de tierra elevarse, mientras de ella sale un horrible hombre con el rostros destrozado, casi colgando, aun lleno de heridas, una gran sonrisa maliciosa se nota apesar de la sangre q aun corre atravez de las heridas y con un brillo tan profundo.... capaz de espantar a lucifer, todos los presentes se horririzan, algunos mejor rapidamente siguen su caminar otros se quedan atonitos mientras el hombre tranquilamente se va caminando, solamente con una carpeta en sus manos, oyendo un leve susurro..... - Los imperios no los construye un hombre- AL DIA SIGUIENTE: El hombre en gabardina roja, se encuentra en los muelles, con un rostro considerablemente mas coherente y menos destrozado, hablando desde un telefono publico, sin nadie cerca q lo moleste... - Los necesito.... rapido algo grande se avecina, lo e visto lo e diseñado yo mismo y pues digamos q son las unicas personas en quien confiaria para esto. Nosotros tomaremos nuestro lugar como el mas fuerte en un mundo de insectos, invertiremos lso papeles no dejaremos jamas q algun sucio perro nos jale las correas, por lo contrario tendremos nuestro ejercito de ratas para hacer nuestros trabajos, nadie volvera a tratarnos como sirvientes, ni a usarnos o traicionarnos, ya q nosotros tomaremos el control. Cuando mi plan se consuma ningunhijo de perra en toda la tierra se atrevera siquiera a vernos a la cara nos lameran las bolas, nos encargaremos de esparcir el terror por todo el pais, tomaremos todo lo q nos plazca para satisfacer nuestros deseos.... Estan dentro?????- TIEMPO ACTUAL: Despues de termiar las explicaciones les da una carpeta a cada uno de sus socios, sonrie: - Bueno Perro, Loco, a llegado la hora de dominar el mundo, comenzaremo separandonos y buscando a algunos tipos menores para incluirlos en la nomina, despues no centraremos en los peso pesado..... El primero, el hombre de el primer expediente....- Devastator: Centro psiquiatrico de Appenzell..... Suiza???? Y como se supone q llegaremos ahi, volando??? Esau sonrie malisiosamente mirando fijamente a sus compañeros, con uan mirada fria pero profunda y una mueca confiada. - Digamos q estos expedientes no fue lo unico q consegui de los jefes antes de q sus base explotara, q les pareceria ir a hechar un vistazo, a el legado q nos dejo nuestra querida lucia???- ---- La toma de reclutas iba en total exito,Revenge se encragaba de los asesinos fisicos,aquellos mutantes con poderes fisicos,noenergeticos,kizas pork tras su negativalos absorveria sin dificultades,kias porque no le gustaba lanzar energia. E siguiente en la lista se hacia llamar Aguja,vivia en una pension dode las ratas eran la amyor parte de los inquilinos,la muejr de la puerta le sijo con voz poco agradable que el señor de la habitacion 12 del segundo piso se pasaba el dia habland solo y jugando con las ratas.A lo mejor era el,asqique fue a visitralo. Revenge le pego una patada a la puerta y entro asustando de paso a un joven debilucho con muy poca carne en los huesos. Revenge: Tu canijo,levantate ahora mismo,eres Aguja? Aguja: Si....si...si....so...so...so...soy yo. Revenge: Genial un tartaja Aguja: Si n...n...n...no quieres....mo...morr....mir....vet...vte.... Antes de que acabara la frase revenge le habia cogido del cuello y estampado contra l a pared. Revenge: No estoy aqui por juegos,he venido pra ofrecerte un trato aunque nose porque Esaau te metio en la puta lista,los jefes debian de ser mas gilipoyas e lo que pensaba. Derrepente el chico se tranformo en un montruo robotic gigantesco con mmuchas agujas en lugar de dedos. Revenge se cubrio con su mano antes de que un montond e agujas le pinchasen. Revenge: Soy invulnerable a la mayor parte de los venenos,niño no juegues,quiero que vayas a la direccion que tienes asignada en el papel,o moriras.... --------------------------------- Revenge estaba dadno vueltas en mitad d ela noche por las calles de Nueva York queria encontrar a alguien que se hacia llamar Mentiroso,parece ser que se trataba de un pobre vagabundo con ganas de juerga. Revenge le encontro timando a dos turistas con el juego de la bolita. Revenge: Fuera de aqui humanos. Hombre: Ey no me asustes a la clientela,anda vete a la mierda un rato. Revenge degollo a los dos de un solo giro del brazo. Mentiroso: Veo que eres un cleinte especial,a lo mejor quieres jugar a otra clase de juego,Yo lo llamo Muerte. La figura de Mentiroso empezo a espandirse en el aire formando un ser mucho ams grande de lo que el era,feo como el solo y muy gelatinoso como un flan. Revenge se lanzo sobre el y le golpeo en la nuez dejandolo sin respiracion tendido en el suelo. Revenge: Te dejo una invitacion para una reunion,mas te vale que vengas. ----------------------- El ultimo ``cliente´´ de la noche era un taxista que se dedicaba a matar a sus victimas en cuestion de segundos con lo que al parecer era una relacion simbiotica con el coche propiamente dicho. Revenge se metio en el taxi asumiendo los riegos,en 10 minutos derrepente un cuchillo asomo por el asiento empalandole contra el techo. Taxista: Que facil es estom,haber como llevaba los bolsillos. Revenge: Impolutos socio. El taxista se dio la vulta con la cara llena de panico y grito toda clase de inconcluencias que resultaron mser mas armas que esallaron conta revenge. Una gran luz azul corto el aire recuperando al revenge orignal. Este a su vez le cogio del cullo y losaco del coche. Revenge: Soy practicamente inmortal,te lo voy a decir de una manera muy facil,aqui tienes una invitacion,espero que seas algo mas que ese coche. El hombre adueño todas las piezas de su coche dentro de su cuerpo,convirtindose en una especie de ciborg. Taxista: Que clase de invitcion. Revenge: Tomala de una puta vez,y no me obligues a venir a por ti ok? Revenge sefue concluyendo el cuarto dia de reclutamiento,cada vez mas villanos de segunda fila iban a ejercer de peso constructvo dentro de una organizacion Esau: Les otorgue a Revange y a Dev una lista llena de nombres, direcciones y especificaciones de todos los tipos q tenian q tenian q ir a buscar. tenian 3 dias para hacerlo y al terminar el plazo nos reuniriamos de nuevo junto con todos los tipos q pudieramos reclutar. Esau: exactamente en tres dias a las 23 horas no reunireos en este mismo sitio, hablaremos con todos los tipos q vengan aqui y les mostraremos q la unica posibilidadq tienen para vivir es unirsenos. Adema ese dia tendre un plan para q juntos los tres y un pequeño ejercito de new Strikes vallamos por los peso pesado de la lista, ese dia ya tendre el dinero y la tecnologia q logre obtener de lo robado a los jefes. Los q se niegen seran un estorbo y por lo tanto impresindibles por lo q perro, loco les dejo a su eleccion o a su imaginacion lo q quieran hacerles pero pues espero q sean muestras para q en un futuro mas gente nos e atreva a decirnos un no o a causarnos problemas Twisted Evil Esau, se carcajea mientres sus compañeros solo lo miran algo extrañados pues notan las muchas heridas de su antiguo jefe y como apesar de su posision de duro y su risa, se denota tambien su dolor y un constante quejido q acompañan una apariencia de un ser casi moribundo. Esau se fue despues de señalar cuales serian sus objetivos a sus compañeros, tapando su rostro con su sombrero y las hombreras de su gabardina, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el norte asta desaparecer entre las sombras. Mañana siguiente, Subsidiaria de empresas Stark en new jersey. La hora del almuerzo todos los tipejos salen a el comedor. Un grupo de tipos musculosos de el area de obreros y del area de produccion, pasan corriendo, y ven a uno de los nerds de las oficinas y lo avientan tumbandole las gafas al pobre enclenque. El cual con una mirada de odio, aprieta sus puños mientras se agacha para ser pateado y arrojado al fango de un jardin, el tipo casi grita por la furia y el odio asia sus compañeros. - Jjajajajjaja tipo eres oficial mente el mas grande de los perdedores y te aseguro q e visto muchos pero tu la verdad eres la lastima andante jajajaj- El hombre cada vez mas molesto limpia el fango de sus gafas con su corbata, mientras levanta su mirada hacia el jardin donde solo ve una silueta alta, q comienza a acercarse. - Vamos acaso creiste q una vez q dejaras la escuela seria diferente???? q los matones te dejarian de molestar solo pro ya no ser compañeros en un instituto.... eres un idiota perdedor, las cosas en tu vida no cambiaran al menos q tu tomes las riendas. Sabes q tienes un poder grande eres una especie de hacker, un genio de la computacion pero aqui tus jefes tan solo te explotan mientras te tratan como la mierda q eres. Pero yo puedo convertir mierda en Oro. Yo en cambio puedo usar tu genio para algo grande, yo no entiendo nada de eso de tecnologia asi q te ofresco poder, dinero. A mi lado podras ver como todos esos gorilas mueren a tus pies..... Asiq dime, te unes o mueres como un perdedor????- Esa noche, en un callejon de harlem: Un vagabundo camina por la calle ocultandose en la obscuridad de el resto de la gente, asta llegar a una al cantarilla, abrirla y disponerse a entrar pero en ese momento la alcantarilla se cierra rapidamente y con fuerza atorando la mano de el tipo la cual tiene un color verde como putrefacto. La mano se troza y los dedos quedan dentro de la alcantarilla mientras el resto de la mano cerscenada sangra con sangre verde y un olor fetido, el tipo comienza a lamer la herida con una lengua parecida a la de un reptir, gruñe y salta contra esau lanzandole un zarpazo con las largas garras de la mano aun intacta. Esau detiene el ataque con su mano derecha, las garras del chico se entierran en la piel de el mutante haciendolo sangrar, Esau toma rapidamente la mano del chico con fuerza presionandola asta quebrarsela. - Niño lloron, no me gustan los berrinches vuelve a levantar la mano contra mi y lo proximo en quebrarse sera tu craneo. Te conosco se subre tus poderes q asesinas gente y robas sus extremidades o incluso sus cuerpo enteros para unirlos a ti pues tu carne siempre se pudre en un corto tiempo. por ejemplo la mano q te arranque era de un simple vagabundo q mataste hace unos dias y esas garras son de un tipo reptil al q asesinaste para robar su cuerpo. eres un Zombie eso me agrada. Pero espero q tengas suficiente cerebro para entender esto: Tengo una propuesta para ti, toda una fila de cadaveres, docenas incluso mutantes. te entregaria a todos los niños de la academia Xavier y podras tomar sus cuerpos no tendras q preucuparte por nada en mucho tiempo. Dejaras de vivir en las cloacas escondido por tu aspecto, tendras poder, dinero, respeto. Escupiras sobre los q te escupiero, comeraz mas q desperdicios. Q dices?????- Zombie: Digo: sueltame maldito fenomeno El chico escupio en la cara a Esau, Esau con ua cara de furia revelo su rostro en la luz, lleno de sangre y heridas con una mirada de odio y su boca casi como si gruñera, golpea con toda fuerza al chico, quebrandole la mandibula y lanzandolo al piso, Esau saca una pistola y le vuela los sesos al chico. Mañana siguiente, en una elegante casa llena de cadaveres de una familia vestida elegantemente y sirvientes en charcos de sangre, esau se pasea tranquilamente sin permutarse nada ante la masacre de esta familia detras de el camina el hacker q recluto un dia antes, le da un folder lleno de documentos, informacion y todo eso. - Bueno creoq esta casa tiene buenas instalaciones como para quedaros aqui un par de dias no chico???? mientras tanto ahi tienes informacion de cuentas bancarias y fondos de ahorro, quiero q hackees esas cuentas vacialas, quiero todo ese dinero aqui para esta tarde....- ---- ESAU: Pasillos de laSecundaria Cherry Hill, New jersey. Un musculoso chico azota a otro contra los casilleros, una y otra vez, despues le golpea el vientre. Michael: Te gusta??? eso te gusta???? maldito amante de los mutantes q es esa ropa??? e te gusta mucho llamar la atencion??? Joel: Arghhh, mono sin cerebro al menos yo visto la ropa qme gusta no como tu q usas lo q mami te compra. Michael: maldito imbecil te voy a moler a golpes, te dejare un rostro q de verdad llamar la atencion. Una pequeña muchedumbre comenzaba a formarse, varios adolecentes al rededor de los chicos q estaban dando el espectaculo. Todos gritando a michael q lo golpeara mas fuerte. Diciendole q se desisiera del "raro". Michael, para complacerlos tomo al otro chico y lo lanzo al suelo, con una gran fuerza haciendo q el chico no pudiera hacer nada mas q estrelarse con una gran crujir al parecer de huesos rotos. La muche dumbre seguia proclamando al grandulos mientras un maestro se acercaba, abriendose camino entre la gente. Profesor: michael, deja al chico no sabes donde a estado o q enfermedades poderia contagiarte yo q tu ni lo tocaria. Tal vez podrias tratarlo con una palo o algo asi. la muche dumbre comenzo a disiparse, michael sonrio al profesor, despues miro con odioca Joel como advirtiendole q pronto se verian de nuevo. Profesor: Mr. Hughes, por q demonios siempre tiene q provocar alboroto. le encanta llamar la atencion y provocar a sus compañeros le juro q are a esta vez lo expulsen de aqui, esta institucion no requiere de gente com..... Joel, intentaba defenderse argumentandoq el no habia hecho nada mas q caminar pro lso pasillos y michael siempre lo golpeaba pero el profesor obvia mente no queria hacerle caso, no le aria caso a nada mas q a loq lo habia interrumpidouna explosion proveniente de la parte trasera de la escuela al parecer de el estacionamiento, seguido de muchos gritos. El profesor y joel corrieron hacia el estacionamiento a ver q habia ocurrido, joel se quedo un poco atras por el dolor de los golpes, y cuando llego encontro a su profesor en elpiso llorando de desesperacion mientras veia su auto en llmas al parecer acababa de explotar. Las llamas ya se propagaban hacia lso otros autos, de entre toda la gente q corria solo un hombre entraba a la escuela dirigiendose a joel, el cual inmediatamente corrio hacia la gente, poniendose entre ellas y el fuego, su cuerpocrecio como el de un gigante y su piel se hizo gruesa, resistiendo el fuego, un par de alas grandes aparecieron en su espalda mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en una bestia entre leon y ave. Con las alas intentaba detener el fuego, pero no muy efectivamente asi q volo asta conseguir una tina grande llena de agua la cual tomo con sus para q parecian de un agila pero mas grandes y fuertes. bacio la tina sobre lso autos extinguiendo casi en su totalidad el fuego. El hombre q lo habia estado observando todo este tiempo sonrio. Esau: Joel Hughes, me gustaria halar de negocios contigo, te e demostrado loq puedo acer con un solo disparo... Podria ayudarte a vengarte de todos los q han abusado de ti durante años. Todos moriran pero antes sufriran como nunca se imaginaron. Tu estaras con gente q te comprenda yya no te ocultaras y a cambio solo te pido..... Unete a mi.La trama continuaba con la aportación de darkfantomex de tres ilustraciones: Apariencia joel: 100px 100px apariencia animal: 100px ---- Washington: Las autoridades locales reportan q el edificio a sido puesto en cuarentena, se calcula q dentra se encuntran... o encontraban mas de 200 personas, pero después del resultado con el primer equipo de rescate la policia no pueden arriesgarse a permitir la entrada a nadie asta q se encuentre una forma segura. La unica pista q se tiene de lo q ocurre ahí dentro es los jardines muertos y la muerte instantánea para todos los cercanos al lugar, con muestras de descomposición instantánea y envenenamiento y una llamada desde el edificio diciendo q un hombre los tenia como rehenes. Policía: hijo mantente detrás de la línea, no podemos permitir a nadie en 300 metros a la redonda de ese lugar, no me interesa si eres cronista, periodista o me vale una mierda q te creas, vestido de hombre misterioso con mascara pero sal de aquí AHORA. Un disparo se escucha, seguido por los gritos de la multitud q huye mientras el policia cae al suelo con un nuevo aujero en su frente, mientras el hombre alto con gabardina, sombrero y mascara camina hacia la nube de humo q rodea el edificio 50 metros antes de llegar a este comienza a sudar, el respirar se vuelve difícil. El tipo deja caer la mascara de porcelana la cual se quebra contra el suelo y sigue caminando mientras pone un una mascara antigases en su boca y nariz, aun asi su piel comienza a descomponerse al entrar al edificio, de su cuerpo comienza a emerger humo y siente cada cm de su cuerpo quemarse, la gabardina de piel se descompone casi inmediatamente consumida por el veneno en el aire, solo dejando un traje de kevlar bajo todo. - Thomas no es asi??? Buscas acabar con las imperios con el capitalismo y la supresión de los poderosos con actos de terrorismo, odias a los ricos por presionar a los pobres a los monopolios pro impedir el crecimiento de los pequeños... Y si te dijera q tu puedes derribar todos esos imperios y después recrear el mundo a tu imagen donde tu seras el q..... aaaaaaahhhhh el q...... el q gobierne.....- Esau cae al piso, sin fuerzas escupe sangre, comienza a perder la noción y no ve nada. Despierta 2 dias después con su piel quemada y una vision borrosa por la descomposisiond e su retina q apenas se comienza a curar, e intoxicado aun por el veneno. Abre los ojos y solo ve un techo desconocido, a pesar de tener casi todos sus organos aun atrofiados, nota el olor a mo y a cañería. Una anciana junto a el, d epiel negra y muy delgada es la unica junto a el. Anciana: al fin as despertado niño. Esau vuelve a perder la conciencia, cuando despuierta al parecer horas después sus organos se an reparado un poco mas y la vista ya es mejor, lo primero q ve es a un sujeto de baja estatura de un leve sobre peso, con anteojos grandes y gruesos, calvo y la cara un poco arrugada. Thomas: me ofreces un lugar para crear mi propio imperio derribando a todos los imperios q nos han controlado, diezmado y humillado durante años.... - tu eres Thomas, supongo.... el tipo q puede desprender de su cuerpo todo tipo d veneno conocido siempre y cuando conozca su composición química, ademas de una toxina q acaba con toda celula organica.... tu como demonios llegue aquí, recuerdo q mori x tu veneno en Washington- Thomas: si todo eso ya lo se, pero responde mi pregunta o termino lo q comenze, como lograrias eso???? - Tu tienes un poder q podria dominar ciudades enteras, paises en cuestion de horas busco gente como tu, nos apoderaremos del mundo, lo tomaremos como nuestro y una vez q lo hagamos nos repartiremos el motin pais por pais, donde tendras tu parte y podras gobernarla bajo un trato de honor entre los new strikes, seras el lider de tu propio pais o tendras todo lo q necesites- Esau se levanta de la cama aun con dolor en toda la piel y ve hacia la puerta se encuentra en un tunel subterráneo rodeado de mutantes feos con mutaciones obvias. - Emmmm una vez escuche hablar de unos tales morlocks....- Thomas: nos separamos de ellos hace años, tras la masacre, deambulamos pro el pais asta q decidimos ya comenzara oponernos al gobierno creando un ejercito de mutantes para exigir nuestros derechos y si no terminar con el mismo gobierno... en otras palabras, todos estamos dentro. En la tierra salvaje, cerca del lugar donde se encontraba la base secreta donde esau estuvo encerrado por años, sufriendo de experimientos a manos de su madre, jake camina entre lso calcinados escombros destrozando todo con odio al ver q después de la ultima vez q estuvo ahí, cuando daniel... y dana lo liberaron el lugar ya no es mas q ruinas sin nada, nada q lo lleve a los verdaderos responsable tras lo q le hicieron por años, ni ninguna pista. Toma su jet y vuela un poco asta adentrarse mas en la selva, se detiene y comienza a caminar varios Km pasando pro la selva y atraves de cuevas. Sin previo aviso esau es golpeado y derrivado, levanta el rostro del fango mientars acomoda su quijada para ver frente a un hombre de cabello castaño, muy musculoso y con tapa rabos, el cual le apunta a el corazon con una lanza. - Kazuika, moho nadi usekmmi, shandi- El hombre solo lo mira fijamente, asiende con la cabeza y comienza a caminar dirigiéndolo, caminan cerca de una hora asta llegar a una pequeña comunidad en el fondo de un valle cerca de un lago. Esau se sorprende al ver como todos ahí son seres salvajes híbridos de humanos/animales. Todos miran con recelo a Esau, algunos gruñéndolo, agrediéndolo pero esau se aguanta el gusto de matarlos a todos, solo sigue al hombre asta una cabaña en el centro, donde espera un par de minutos en la puerta sin q nadie haga nada, piensa en entrar pro al fuerza derribando a los dos guardias hidridos de gorila y buey pero, no cree q sea buena idea romper las tradiciones del lugar e iniciar una pelea contra toda una comunidad de... lo q sea q sean estos tipos. De repente de la cabaña sale una mujer con un fino pelaje plateado y uñas como garra y ojos de felino pero cuerpo de mujer, la cual abraza a esau. Shandi: Jake, cuando mi guardi me dijo q tu estabas aquí... no no podia crerlo pense q habia muerto, junto con madame fall, después de q te sarificaste para liberarme de esa prisión, e pasado estos meses desde q ui pensando en ti, mande a la guardia de la ciudadela abuscarte por toda la selva, registraron tierra, mar y cielos pero no te encontraron temi lo peor... - Shandi.... ahora estoy metido en otra cosa, necesito venganza en contra de todo el mundo, no solo de los q en realidad movían el gatillo de ese campo de muerte, si no de los q los financiaban, los q los apoyaban y los q son como ellos.... quiero un nuevo imperio, quiero tomar el control y hacer el mundo a mi imagen y quiero.... te quiero a ti a mi lado... muchos intrusos an violado la tierra salvaje, manchando su honor y las tradiciones antiguas de los verdaderos herederos, yo me encanrgare de q no vuelva a pasar, estaran bajo mi cuidado, pero si intento ser un rey.... quiero q tu seas mi reyna y quiero a todos tus guerreros a mi lado- Shandi: Jake... sabes q mi pueblo odia a los intrusos y se a tenido q esconder durante años debido a los foráneos q ahora se establecen en la tierra salvaje, ademas a mi gente no le gusta interferir en lso sucesos de fuera... nunca ninguno de nosotros a salido de la tierra salvaje... - Yo me encargare de q tu gente viva en paz como en el pasado q todos los falsos protectores y residentes sean derrocados y tu pueblo gobierne toda la selva, pero necesito q me ayuden. Tu eres su reyna te seguirían asta el infierno son hombres leales- Shandi: nos expondras a la muerte... - Probablemente...- Shandi: les presentare a mi pueblo a su nuevo rey, al hombre por el cual sobreviví durante los años q estuve prisionera de madame fall... Nuevo mexico: En una pequeña prisión local. El comisario escuha un ruido en la calle y sale solo para ver tres de sus hombres muertos, el comisario entra de inmediato a su oficina. Comisario: Unidades 5 y 8 regresen inmediatamente a la comisaria aquí psa algu extrño, repito pasa algo extraño requiero de refuerzos. - No se preocupe ya por eso comisarios, ya no los necesita….- Antes de q el comisario reaccione ya se encuentra en el piso con el cuello roto. Esau entra a la prision donde encuentra solo ladronzuelos comunes y ningun tipo de peligro asta q se dirije a la celd del fondo. - Helena Rendoza..- Esau con sus propias manos arranca la puerta de la celda desde el concreto – Vamonos de aquí q tu seras quien daras el primer paso en nuestro camino hacia la redencion…- DOS DIAS DESPUES E UNA DE LAS MUCHAS PROPIEDADES PERTENECIENTES A LOS DIFUNTOS ANTERIORES “JEFES”: - Bienvenidos, “perro”, “Loco” veo q ustedes tambien ahn traido compañía… asi q comenzamos???- En el salon principal posterior a la sala varias docenas de tipos super poderosos y detrás de devastator y revenge tambien marchaban varios mutantes mas. ---- Faltan 3 Posts ---- OTROS Notas *Se han recuperado ocho posts de los 11 posts publicados en Creatuforo. *Podemos conocer la fecha de cierre de la trama gracias a esta captura de pantalla de 6 meses más tarde al último posteo: 14 de Febrero de 2008, a manos de Darkfantomex. *El resumen de esta trama ha sido posible gracias a Juggernaut. Datos recuperados *Gracias al resumen de la historia de Esau, podemos confirmar la presencia de los mutantes Abadon y Peyton. El primer mutante era de Juggernaut, mientras que de la segunda se desconoce todo. *No existe un consenso respecto a si fue el padre o el abuelo de Noctem el antagonista de la trama. *Por comentarios hechos en EL JUICIO EN EL DECIMO INFIERNO... CAMINO AL DESIGNIO, podemos afirmar que Noctem estaba en la batalla, ya que conoce el estado de su abuelo. Esto también nos confirmaría que fue su abuelo el protagonista de esta trama. *A pesar de que ni Juggernaut (autor del actual resumen), ni la propia Andra recuerda haber participado en esta trama, le resulta extraño haber dado permiso para que otros jugadores usasen a Salvatore. Es por ello que hipotetizó que era posible que uno de los tres mensajes perdido fuese suyo, formando, por tanto, parte de la trama. Anotaciones Categoría:Tramas/Incompletas